Cruel Keturah
Event Rain rolls down shuttered windows as you walk the streets of Ironpeak. Fear and exhaustion seep from the city's crumbling walls. You had passed through the deserted city gates alongside a ragtag band of fortune seekers, each one looking to claim the head of Aculeus, the Prince of Poisons, and the source of Ironpeak's mass murders. You, however, seek an altogether different target - the bounty hunter of legend, Cruel Keturah. You are building a rebellion, and the woman who took down the Winter Triplets would be a welcome addition. "Ironpeak, at the Hound inn." Through dubious channels, Malaclypse had ascertained the hunter's last known whereabouts. "It's a pointless quest, coin-slave. Cruel Keturah does not understand the concept of friendship. If you're very lucky, perhaps she'll merely shoot you in the foot!" A weary innkeep serves pints to rowdy mercenaries and a few exhausted city guards. 1) Ask around about Aculeus. :You approach a flushed-face mercenary at the bar. "The Poison Prince?" he shouts. "He's the one we're all looking for. Five hundred gold pieces!" :"Sets up his poison contraption somewhere quiet, and by the time anyone finds it, it's too late." :A sombre expression crosses his face. "Terrible, really. I heard there's no-one left to dig the graves." :"Still, can't say no to five hundred gold pieces! Even in times like this, some will look to profit. That's why you're here, isn't it? Just like the rest of us." The ruddy-cheeked mercenary slaps you on the back and returns to his table. 2) Ask around about Cruel Keturah. :The tired innkeeper nods as he listens to your description, then points behind you. "That's her, innit?" :The player draws The Hunter. :The inn falls silent at the arrival of a grizzled woman with a brass blunderbuss strapped to her back - Cruel Keturah. :She must have been tall in her youth, but age has bent and withered her. An old rag holds back her tangled locks; the line of her mouth is set to a permanent scowl. :The Dealer draws an Assassin of Greed. :"Hey!" A lanky bandit with a tattooed skull pushes through the crowd and points a dagger accusingly at the old bounty hunter. "Keturah, you wily cow. We meet again! It is I, Oscal, feared amongst bandits!" :Keturah blinks and shakes her head, then reaches for her firearms with a heavy sigh. :Oscal and his crew sneer at the old woman as she methodically loads her weapon. :A) Declare that you will fight by her side. ::(insert text here) :B) Slap Oscal on the back of his head. ::You step up behind him and strike. ::The palm of your hand rings loud and true on his smooth, bald head. ::The innkeeper and his kitchenhand are roused by the ruckus and toss you out into the street. You find yourself outside the tavern, facing down Oscal and his menacing crew, Cruel Keturah by your side. ::The Dealer draws another Greed Monster Card. ::The player enters Combat. ::The old woman spits blood onto the cobbled street. "Yes, you will do." ::The player befriends Keturah the Hunter. ::1) Ask if she will join your cause. :::(insert text here) ::2) Ask about Aculeus. :::"This Prince of Poison is no ordinary quarry. I will lead us to him and you will fight by my side." :::She raises her hand for you to shake. "I know why you sought me out. I follow no flag, but if, at the end of this, I should find Aculeus dead at my feet, I will spend my remaining breaths on your little rebellion." :::The player gains this card's Token. Unlocked By Complete The Empress (Silver token). Token Unlocks For impressing Cruel Keturah at the Hound... * Ironpeak Ballistics (Keturah) * Keturah the Hunter Category:Encounters Category:Encounter Tokens Category:A Cold Hearth